Failure: It Don't Come Easy
by Kenneth Black
Summary: When Haruka and Michiru go off to seduce the head-master Kiroto 'Meijin Hanzai', leader of the black-market trading chain, they find out some missions aren't as easy as they seem to be. New character and crazy all-over-chapter-action ensues.
1. Our Mission's Practically Impossible

A/N: This'll be my first chapter story! Yay! Hopefully, I can get this to work. ^^ Oh, and Michiru and her 'partner' are pretty out-of-character, but then, have you ever read something of mine when they were? ^^ (PS: Kiroto's mine, and I had a heckuva time finding out a Japanese name/alibi/nickname)

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi, it's been a while, but again, I'm borrowing your fabulous characters from your manga, Sailor Moon!

**Our Mission's Practically Impossible**

**(When You're Making Me Forget It)**

Michiru Kaioh was out of her normal element.

Yet, putting aside that fact, she was doing well on her own. Decked out in a very uncharacteristic set of jeans and black t-shirt, the graceful violinist looked pretty jaw-droppingly sexy. She was now straddling the back of a chair, situated in a quiet corner of a club called 'Sinful Beauties', talking lowly to a short-haired blonde.

Lowering dark eyes, Michiru gently cupped the side of a strong jaw, stroking the sensitive skin.

"Michiru...-san."

The breathy sigh was welcomed with a low chuckle, and lensed red eyes opened in surprise when Michiru reached around the back of a slender neck and breathed hotly into a pink-turned ear.

"Call me... Michiru, Kiroto. It'd be my pleasure if I could hear my name without further... honorifics... between us."

Inside, Michiru was berating herself.

She knew the importance and usage of honorifics on one's name, and the closeness one implied, practically STAMPED on a relationship, without them. It didn't matter she'd just come back home from a world tour as the professional violinist, she was back in Tokyo to gather information about the leader of a Black Market organization that kept trading illegal animals.

Lightly nuzzling the taller woman's neck, right where it met shoulder, Michiru just had to grin at the beginning murmur of a curse. She just didn't get enough appreciation for her abilities and talents in seducing the fairer sex.

Of course, she wouldn't HAVE this job if she wasn't recognized for it.

Subtlety and efficiency was needed when coercing a crime from a Black-Market participant, after all. Strength and agility, too.

So where was her partner?

Michiru gave a soft lick to the underside of jaw, then lithely stood, circling around the blonde and covering lustful eyes. Kneading gently on the side of an arm, Michiru scanned the darkened club for a familiar face, one she'd learned to rely on the past two months.

She'd be here.

She was SUPPOSED to be here.

Where WAS she. . .?

And Michiru, too soon, had a very willing master of crime- no, WOMAN- in her arms. She pulled away slightly and gazed up into sparkling blue eyes.

Kiroto 'Meijin Hanzai' was a dominating aspect of woman, towering a good foot over Michiru. Her blue eyes, normally sharp and bright in calculated decision, were softened to a darkened pool blue, her normally-strict lashing of blonde hair to forehead now set loose and wavy about her eyes.

A free smile crinkled the corners of her mouth, and the woman branded 'crime master' now threw herself off as a woman with needs. Strong hands gently encircled the full of her hips, and Michiru braced herself on soft chest, well-rounded by a sports bra-size too small.

Pulled up close and personal, Michiru smiled up into questing eyes, acknowledging the other woman's loose claiming stamp. In this position, Michiru would be the one to encite the relationship.

Firmly anchored pelvis and under, Michiru had the option of pushing away with her arms, depleting contact.

But she didn't.

Even if she hadn't been assigned with her partner to investigate the matter of Kiroto going gang-banger crazy in the black market, supervising the trading of weapons and animals, Michiru would still be attracted to the woman smiling softly down at her, the intense blue drawing out a longing within her.

Leaning forwards, violinist hooked her hands into the lapels of simple earth-brown shirt and pulled.

"Want to invite me to your place, tippy-toes?"

Kiroto's laughing hint had Michiru back-pedalling forwards. She needed to be invited to the crime master's home, or all her yanking-at-the-leash prey would be for nothing. Nuzzling at the provocative collarbone underneath her nipping lips, Michiru urged back, wrapping her hands around slim waist.

"My brother's home, and he's got his own homophobic slurs when li'l sis comes back wih a bed-buddy."

Instantly, Michiru felt a shuddering race through the woman she held. It went as quickly as it came, and when she looked back up into dark eyes, Michiru could only see rampant desire. A twisted smile, and then the lowering of fair head, breathing gone heavy.

"My place it is, then."

Michiru allowed herself a leering grin, then puckered up to recieve the kiss. Kiroto really was beautiful, she realized then. It wasn't a chore doing business with her after all-

"Hey, Fisticuffs, I'm here for ya ta saddle!"

And Michiru had only the time to recognize her partner's street-edge drawl they'd agreed she'd have to have, before Kiroto was ripped away by a hand on her shoulder and she fell backwards into a chair.

Glimpsing the Sky King lounging regal and proud, wind-tousled hair swirling as she dodged a thrown punch, wild grin twinkling merrily, Michiru sighed in annoyance.

Her partner had appeared.

A/N: And everyone can guess who that is, can't they? ^^ hint, hint- lookit the character labels! Okay, so anyway, they're FBI agents! ^^ or something to that extent. How's it going, folks? See ya next chapter!


	2. You Think I'll Let You Go Alone?

A/N: Hmm, what'll happen, what'll happen?

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi = Sailor Moon ! _ Girls dancing around in short skirts with each of their unique color, demolishing the demons hunting the earth and planets! All the other details are just as important, but here are the main ones. ^^ _

**You Think I'll Let You Go Alone?**

**(Even If We Planned This Beforehand)**

'This ain't exactly my night, now, is it, Michiru?'

Haruka Teno'h scowled dangerously, her taut posture screaming, 'I'm HERE, people!' Yet the brooding blond had to hide her presence. And hide it well she did.

Everything was going as planned: Get Kiroto, a big fat cat on top of the pile of squirming kitties, alone with some VERY persuasive catnip (Michiru Kaioh, beloved partner) and drag her fluffy tail back to her secret den where she'd spill all the juicy bits of info.

How the long-haired beauty got the role of seducing nymph, Haruka didn't know. The people at the organization had taken one look at Kiroto's files, had APPARENTLY glanced over at the smirking blond to their right, and declared,

"Let Michiru handle her this time. Haru-kun hasn't really left many maidens their virtue when she's through with 'em."

Okay, fine.

So they called her a playboy.

Worked for her. Yet just HOW she'd gotten attached to a woman who was every bit perfection as the waves rose and fell with the moon, she didn't know. Haruka viewed herself as someone who could give or take a one-night stand, scruffy details and all.

But Michiru, oh no, Michiru was a little-miss-yummy, going around all the time in pretty dresses and going out only so often with the daddy-type num-num date.

It would be a miracle if Haruka could survive a day with the violinist.

But she had.

For two months, in fact. Even more, if she counted their prior one-on-one sparring for a couple weeks when Haruka had to show her, the newbie, some tricks of taking down a big slugging lug that intended to hurt her.

Now, if she admitted it, a mere two months later, Michiru had invaded her space. Not intentionally, no, she WOULDN'T do that, but she'd come into her dreams, into her fantasies. Haruka had snorted when that had first happened, since she knew Michiru was as straight as a stick stuck in cement.

Hardened cement.

So when the aqua-haired eye-candy came out of the dressing room looking every bit as dyke with feminine curves all flaring out in a tight and sexy shirt and jeans, Haruka had fought her own tongue and bit down so as not to drool.

Da-a-ng.

What a stylist could do.

In the perfect little missy's place stood a woman of so many years' experience. Gone was the gentle looks, the knowing tease, replaced with a dark whiplash of female sex-on-water bed.

Smiling over at Haruka, Michiru had flipped her hair. Not in the way she usually did, but over her forehead, curling it down over waves on the back of her neck, the sensuous gesture something so strong that Haruka couldn't stop staring.

All she could say was, "Are you going to be comfortable in that?"

Michiru, new, sexy, dark non-perfect but so rugged Michiru, had replied with a roguish grin,

"I'd probably be more comfortable naked, but it'll do."

When Haruka had choked, Michiru had giggled, and she'd glimpsed the woman she'd come to know over the short span of time. Walking over to her, Michiru had slung an arm around her taller frame and whispered,

"I've been watching you, so don't worry: I know how to act."

NOW Haruka knew why their employers didn't choose her as a candidate for winning Kiroto's 'heart'. Seeing Michiru, she'd be perfect for the job.

Among other reasons. . .

Haruka fought back a growl deep in her soul when she saw everyone around her get cozy and nice with a partner of their choice, laughing softly or just plain flirting.

She'd kept her cool, had done really well, even when multiple herds of women had come to her, smiling with promise and taking her hands. Smiling back, Haruka had done a good job of flirting back, just lowering her seduction a tad, but getting a couple nosebleeds from her 'suitors' when she was done.

Yes, she'd kept her temper well.

Up to the point where she saw who they were dealing with.

Kiroto.

Haruka had thought it was a VERY common name, but apparently, not common enough.

What she was seeing in the corner, was something that made her blood boil. Her childhood bud in sparring. The impish blonde had backed Michiru up into a corner and was practically going down on her partner.

Bad enough that they were sittin' in a CORNER, ALONE; bad enough that they were now in each other's SPACE, just a-JUMPIN' each other's BONES; bad enough that Haruka was-

Haruka was-

AAAAAAAARGHHH! Fine, she'd admit it!

Haruka Teno'h was jealous.

SHE was Michiru's partner, blast the other blonde, SHE was the one who could and WOULD stake her claim, when Michiru had had enough of the male species and turn to examine the delights the same sex could inevitably bring.

Raw fury raced through her veins on scorching hot wind, and Haruka didn't think twice as she descended on the private couple.

Her role had come into play, after all.

A/N: Short but sweet and jealous.


	3. Invited To Play

A/N: And the marble has started to roll down the hill! ^^

Disclaimer: *cheers* 'kan-pai, kan-pai!' Naoko Takeuichi *hick* and Sailor *hick* Moon!

**Invited to Play**

**(Because That WAS The Plan, Right?)**

Michiru watched in awe as the club's normally-stoic-yet-inviting atmosphere turned downright chaotic and wildly fun as the DJ shifted into rougher music, flaring raw spotlights on the two women in the corner.

Partner and prey, they threw punches, dodged, kicked, _karate'd _across the floor, wild grins on their faces. It was like watching two dragons wrestling, all in fair play.

Flashes of aura were shown in turn, a battle of wills.

Suddenly, chaos settled in an unspoken agreement. Michiru sat, smiling, with a raised eyebrow as the two participants settled themselves loosely around the table, challenging glares directed at each other.

"She's mine, Teno'h."

A possessive growl, and Michiru smiled. She then felt a dominating hand draw her roughly into a soft embrace, right into Haruka's lap.

"Never found a woman I couldn't steal from you, Kiro-_koi_."

Detecting rising irritation from herself, Michiru noted the clenched jaw of her prey, the eyes dark in anger underneath wild blonde bangs.

"You two... know each other?"

Michiru gave a sexy-toned thigh a good pinch and slinked out of a squirming hold, and into waiting arms of a delicate matter. Kiroto smiled wryly, her lips pulled back in an almost animal-like snarl.

"Yeah. Michiru, meet Haruka Teno'h, the one woman who has every woman she wants- except me. Otherwise, she's known as my 'childhood friend'. Teno'h, meet Michiru Kaioh- stealer of my heart."

Michiru swallowed a gulp.

This was almost getting out of hand.

Taking Kiroto's hand in hers, she scooted closer and turned to her partner. Giving the scruffy woman a challenging look, Michiru purred,

"Even _I_ haven't gained the privilege of calling her my. . . lover, Haruka. . -san."

Michiru felt a curl of amusement low in her belly when her partner squirmed, a shaky grin coming to her blushing features. Wearing a leather jacket, Haruka looked deliciously yummy.

The pants accentuated her feminine curves, yet gave her a dominatingly handsome look. Boots clasped about her calves, and Michiru about swooned when blond racer got over her embarrassment and sprawled out over her chair, a suggestive lilt to her voice.

"Bring me with you guys, and I can hold her down while you. . . whip her senseless, Michiru. . -san."

Haruka was getting a kick out of this, Michiru realized. Well, she could, too-

"You're going to tag along even if I say no, eh, Teno'h?"

Kiroto broke in, her color high. Laughter was in her eyes, and she stood and rose from the table, smiling down gently at clasped hands.

"Well, I haven't had fun for a good while. Let's go, Michiru. . . Haruka."

Aquatic eyes gleamed up at darkened blue, then twinkled in connection at laughing green. The players had beem introduced, the basic layout set, and lots of fun was promised to come.

"Ok," they murmured, rising themselves.

The games was on.

A/N: . . . wonder what they'll find at 'Kiroto's house'? ^^ hint, hint


	4. I Will Survive

A/N: New chap, come on in and enjoy a li'l read. ^^

Disclaimer: The word pops up at you in every fanfic you read of Sailor Moon, but I'll care to repeat it. The characters ('cept for Kiroto ^^) belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

**I Will Survive**

**(Hey, Hey!)**

At twenty-six years old, Michiru pegged herself as someone with enough experience packed under her belt, but was young enough to pass off as a cool relative in school introductions and parent/teacher conferences.

Not that she didn't have any offspring, or siblings, no matter what she'd told Kiroto earlier. No, yet why was she contemplating this right now was a mystery, among other things.

She wanted someone to remember her as a loving person, not the woman who fell flat on her face off a speeding motorcycle, on her way to a night full of (supposedly) hot loving and mysterious detective work.

Because this was what Michiru was going to do, and on, with two other women. Of course, she shouldn't have worried about falling off, being mushed up all in the middle of the bike, practically straddling a whooping Haruka and sitting on a like-wise laughing Kiroto's lap.

Yup, the least of her worries should have been that.

It was just, Michiru's secret agent badge was under her waistband, and Kiroto's hands were making quick work of the belt. She wanted to curse the habit of carrying around an identity that could betray her, and her former relationships that misguided her into thinking all women- and men- diverted clothing first and talked later.

Yes, she could see it now, the media interviewing a very dried-eyed Kiroto, her hair put back into its normal lashed-down place, her eyes cold and hard as she gave her statement.

"Yeah, the woman. She fell off. Y'know, 'cause I found out she was an FBI agent and she was about to get rid of me. So, splat she goes."

Michiru shook her head. Kiroto wouldn't do that. . . probably.

Forcing herself to laugh along with the other two crazy women, Michiru wished to the seas below the bridge they were on now that they were at Kiroto's in the next two seconds.

Wiggling uncomfortably, she placed a discreet hand in front of Haruka's face and signalled her to a quicker speed. She panicked when Kiroto's hands moved up her raised arm, then her partner's warm mouth on the inside of her wrist.

A grumbled purr, and Michiru dimly heard Haruka yell, "Just sampling the goods a bit, Kiro-koi!" An answering laugh, but Michiru was too caught up in heat to speak.

It was then Haruka announced they were there.

The place was gigantic, Haruka mused, noting the solid structure of the building.

Kiroto may have called this 'home,' but currently, she resided with a lot of non-human houseguests. ILLEGAL, non-human houseguests. There must have been about fifteen doors she could see, and this was only the first floor, not to mention to attic and cellar.

A flash of movement caught Haruka's eye, and she noted the fidgeting of her partner whenever Kiroto's untamed hands ran dangerously near her pants' zipper. She allowed herself a smile- she WAS supposed to be a participant in this, after all.

Moving behind a writhing Michiru, Haruka ignored the dimming of automated lights, wondered curiously why they were being dragged in another room.

Bending her head to nip roughly at strongly collumned neck, Haruka ran her hands into and around the circumference of Michiru's pants. A jerked movement, and she found her hand making contact with a small card- ah, her ID card.

She was hopeless, the wavy-locked beauty was. How she survived in this field of work she'd probably always wonder. Tucking the card into her back pocket, Haruka slipped a candy out. The brief flashback of what it represented and did flashed through her mind in an ironically clear way.

_ "Haru-kun, steer cleer from this little red sucker, got it? Whatever you do, don't even try sticking your fingers anywhere near your mouth after someone's saliva is on it, got it? Hey, Haru-kun!"_

_Murmuring a noncommitted snort, Haruka frowned down at the blueprint in front of her. Innocent and simple, it reminded her of something akin to genius planning. All windows to the house were jump-out-able, and there had to be about a few dozen escape routes. _

_Placing her thumb to her chin, Haruka ran her other hand through her hair, dimly appreciating the hand that handed her a small candy. Yeah, she needed something to suck on bad, this was an interesting house to look at. . ._

_*whump*_

_"N-Ngh. . . Wh-What the heck was that. . .?"_

_"*giggle* So you WEREN'T paying attention when Kitsu-kun explained the candy to you?"_

_Haruka stared up groggily into sparkling blue eyes. She'd been had. What had Michiru slipped her when she wasn't looking? And where was she?_

_"Kaioh Michiru! I. . . I was preoccupied at the moment!"_

_She knew she was blushing, which was rare for her, and especially not because she was feeling hot-headed at the moment. Just WHAT was this feeling. . ?_

_"Now, now, Teno'h Haruka. . . I do recall someone wanted to be a racer when they. . . grew up, not an architect for interior housing?"_

_Watching the twitching lips before her, Haruka decided right then and there this was about time to stop this conversation and switch it to something more important- like, why was she feeling so hot?_

_"M-Michiru. . . I-I think I'm about to-"_

_*splurt!*_

_"Haruka?"_

_"D-Damn it..!"_

_The sheets underneath her were turned into bloody pools of soft material, and her shirt was wet as if it had come out of the washing machine. She, Haruka Teno'h, was having a nosebleed. _

_What a pain. _

_Glaring up at the lights practically blinding her, Haruka glanced over to see Michiru worriedly wringing her hands in concern. _

_"Haruka, are you ok. . .? Kitsu-kun! Why did she get a nosebleed?"_

_The blond turned to the man rushing over to them, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips. Planting a hand on his hip, he sighed and waved a hand at the two women, smiling. _

_"You don't recognize the after-affects any? Wow, you MUST be a better actor than you let on. That was a 'blood-drug', racer. Y'know, boost up your libido there. . .? You should listen more, Haru-kun. And Michiru, next time, when I say 'drug your partner,' you CAN check the labels before you go and give it to he-"_

_"SHH, Kitsu-kun!"_

_Furrowing her brow, Haruka leapt to her feet, jumping off the bed and soiling her pants with the crude positioning, but she didn't care. She instantly regretted the action, though, when her head started to spin and she fell forwards in a daze. _

_Luckily, Michiru was before her and caught her with ease. Slumping into the soft hold, Haruka got a pretty nice idea. Turning her head a bit, she licked the violinist's upped lip, right near the nose, not even counting enough to be a kiss. _

_As she thought, Michiru automatically licked her upper lip at the abrupt contact, a fierce blush coming over her. A moment later, she staggered a bit, eyes drooping. _

_"H-Haruka. . .!"_

_And it was her turn to catch her as she nodded forwards, her head drooping onto her shoulder. Those two months where they were partners weren't for anything. Haruka had learned Michiru was a light sleeper, but she fell asleep at the first moment. _

_So, obviously, a small transfer of the candy would knock her out. _

_Grinning over at the stupefied man, she hefted Michiru's prone form onto her shoulder and maneuvered the violinist so she wasn't on any blood. Winking back, Haruka called over her shoulder, _

_"I'm not as good an actor as you think, Kitsudo-san. Think that over some."_

_And she proceeded to carry the snoring blue-haired woman to their shared quarters, snagging a couple of the innocent red candies on her way there. Haruka felt a certain feeling that these babies would be useful one day. _

_An afternoon nap sounded good right now. _

_Especially one where she'd have unlimited access for the warm cuddles soon to come. Like heck she was going to pass up the opportunity like this. _

A couple days later, the organization had come out with a newly-modified candy where the recipient didn't have to bleed to death but still be affected by the same rising feelings of heat and affected libido- that hadn't stopped Haruka at using the candies she'd swiped for occasional revenge pranks.

Smiling over Michiru's shoulder, she gestured for Kiroto to open her mouth. The blond didn't really need to, as the other woman had her eyes closed and was aiming a kiss at Michiru's open lips. She popped in the candy, and laughed softly into Michiru's ear when the crime master's eyes drooped and, predictably, she slumped forwards, snoring lightly.

Helping the violinist catch the taller woman, Haruka grunted a bit in annoyance when Kiroto snorted and drooled a bit over her shoulder, but it was well worth it when Michiru dropped her come-hither sexy facade and giggled.

Dumping the outed woman like a sack of potatoes on the bed, Haruka was surprised when the crime master mewled in her sleep and grabbed at her hand, curling it into her and sucking on the tips of her fingers lightly.

Gulping fondly, Haruka couldn't help but smile. Kiroto may have been a brat and rival when they were kids, but she'd had her cute little perks, and this was one of them. Sucking on Haruka's fingers when she was small.

Gently tugging away, Haruka crawled off the bed and rebuckled her pants. Looking over at Michiru's staring face, she grinned.

"Back to work, partner?"

With a curt nod, Michiru was at Haruka's side and whipping out a small radar located near her collarbone, in the form of a pair of reading glasses. The viewing chip was located in the lens of the glasses, and could be turned off when wanted.

Such as when they'd downed Kiroto.

They needed enough evidence of illegal substances and animals in the house for a legal police raid.

The game, as it currently was, had progressed to a higher level. This time, Haruka wasn't so sure if she wanted Kiroto to be the woman she'd turned into over the years, yet like all people, she couldn't really control time.

A/N: And now the search for what Kiroto has been hiding from legal eyes and certain powers. Not all is what seems to be. I think I need some feedback if this has enough laughs in it or not. ^^


	5. Unless It's Important

A/N: ^^ Happy grins, everyone! (hint: half snow day and fallin' on my butt about six times pickin' up snowballs is worth anything bad happening to you- let it snow, let it snow, let it snow- until I miss the heat again!) ^^

DISCLAIMER: Situations that I've made Haruka and Michiru (creator, lovely Naoko Takeuchi ^^) are pretty much popping out of the air from nowhere right now, so missing animals may have come from my head also. ^^

**Unless It's Important. . . **

**(Keep It To Yourself- Kiroto)**

Michiru was looking around at the many cages of animals, her body on autopilot work mode as she allowed herself to marvel at the immense beauty of the insides.

That was ALL she could marvel at, she thought, snapping another picture with the lens of her 'reading glasses.' There were no animals inside the grandly-decorated cages. Haruka was on the opposite side of the room, looking professional and sleek as she scoured the metal bars.

They'd agreed to search every room methodically and together. The crime master might just be a labeled title come from high pot luck and hit-and-go dealings with big fatcats with money, but they'd seen Kiroto when she'd entered the house.

On edge and ordering unseen hands to divest of the evidence.

No matter, they had to find SOMETHING before the other woman woke up and found them rooting around in her house like a couple of foxes sniffing down rabbit holes. Gritting her teeth in frustration, Michiru beckoned to her partner and silently opened the door.

Only to find a screaming blonde running towards her, triple-speed, like the devil himself was hot on her heels and licking the very ground beneath her.

Kiroto's arms were pumping like crazy, and her legs were beating out a fast rythm as she struck out across the floor. She was sweating, and Michiru didn't blame her. Behind her was a herd of parading animals, all shapes and sizes. They looked like they were in a marching band and Kiroto was the lead drummer.

Well, at least they knew where the animals were; Michiru was sure they were the right ones they were looking for, because the markings were the most unique she'd ever seen. They only problems were. . .

1) . . they were busted, and

2) . . , Kiroto was headed straight for them.

Michiru did the only thing she could think of.

She slammed the door.

Haruka knew something was up the minute her usually-calm partner slammed the heavy oak doors to the study, her dark eyes flashing with frantic messages.

She could get lost within those churning depths any day, any night, and she'd be happy as a nice fat, red cherry on top of a smokin' hot cherry sundae, but now seemed not the time to get lost within her fantasies.

Maybe later.

Right now, though, Haruka briskly jogged over to her side in an instant, pulling insistently at the knob herself, trying to ignore Michiru's frantic grip on her wrist. Peering out the crack she made, Haruka only had the time to 'eep!' in shock before-

*BLAM!*

-she flew backwards like a mouse avoiding a rattrap, Kiroto on top of her and screaming with every thrash and jerk she made.

Which, needless to say but OH-SO-NOT-FUN to FEEL, hurt.

They fell to the floor in an undignified heap.

Haruka uttered a low curse, roughly shoving the slightly shorter blonde off of her. She knew she should be scared or just a slightly bit alarmed at getting caught, but faced with those tired eyes that grinned sheepishly at her, she found herself yelling.

"What the HECK are you trying to do, KILL us? Get yer butt out there and calm down your animals, Kiro-chan, 'cause I swear, ohohoho yeah, I'll throw you out myself if you don't!"

Towering above her childhood friend, Haruka felt the first pangs of fear when Kiroto looked away. The mischievous blonde would only look away when she was going to let out something big, or keep in something she thought the person she was talking to should know.

Haruka hoped to the skies above Kiroto had dropped that give-away habit, or that something big was something silly. She couldn't take it, not since the first and last time she'd seen that expression. Now may have not been time for a flashback, but it came, and it was pretty amusing, if only they weren't in danger all the time.

_"Haru-chan! I-I didn't, I-I think I SWEAR. . .!"_

_"What? Kiro-chan, how can you THINK you swear, c'mon admit it already. I know you told, so tell me- see, you're looking away, I can tell real easy, Kiro-chan. . ."_

_"B-But you'll get real mad-!"_

_"Kiro-chan, I'm getting madder with every second that you're NOT telling me, now SPILL IT!"_

_". . ."_

_"Kiro-chan. . .!"_

_"Y-Your mom accidentally threw Kijinko into the blender when I fell and landed on her toe this morni-EEEYAAAH! Haru-chan-owowowowow! Y-You said you weren't mad. .!"_

_"KIROTO YOU LITTLE RABBIT CHOMPING FUR TAIL BUN! KIJINKO WAS THE LAST MEMORY I HAD OF SETS-CHAN, YOU KNOW THAT, AND WHY THE HECK DID YOU HAVE TO RUN AND MAKE ME SWIM IN THAT IDIOT SWAMP JUST SO I COULD STRANGLE YO-get BACK here, Kiroto!"_

_And the yellow streak blurred right out of her hands and back into the murky mud of the swamp they'd both practically grew up on. A splash, and Haruka tried to squish down her anger at the blonde's antics. _

_Her KIJINKO! What RIGHT did she even have to touch her fluffy bear-ear-chewed panda left from her childhood friend who had moved away, how many years ago. They had played, had fought, had did things no 'respectable' girl in those days would do- they hadn't cared. _

_Setsuna. Setsuna Meioh. _

_Time had seemed to stop when they'd climbed mountains, swam the rivers, traversed the fields of wheat and rice paddies and sloshed through dozens of muddy places. It had been fun. And now that she had gone, to move to another place, Haruka had missed her. _

_So Setsuna had given her a wierd hybrid of an animal that resembled something of a bear and panda born under the full moon. A miracle pup, the long-haired girl had said. Grinned that beaming grin, the one that made her dimples come out and her red eyes gleam in the way that spoke fun to come. _

_'To remember me by.'_

_And then she'd left. _

_Haruka had pretty much cried herself to sleep the next night, then snuggled Kijinko and fell into deep slumber. The next day, and all her days after that, she'd probably always hold that ear-chewed toy close to her whenever she slept. _

_Until now. _

_"KIROKO!"_

_*splashity, glub!*_

_"H-Haruka-a! HELP!"_

_Oh, no. _

_And ten year old Haruka remembered nine year old Kiroko couldn't swim worth sheepdip, half the time floundered on dry land, and was probably now splashing like crazy and nearing something like quicksand in the muddy swamp. _

_Fear hit her right in the gut. _

_No, not Kiroko. First Setsuna, then Kiroko-_

_"WAIT A MINUTE, Kiroko, HANG ON! I'M COMING, HOLD ONTO SOMETHING-!"_

_And Haruka about dived headfirst into all the mud and sticks and brown gore; it covered her overalls, got into her hair, messed up her eyes- but then she wrapped her arms around a scrambling Kiroto's waist, and all was clean again. _

_Clear. _

_Haruka had dragged that dumb crybaby out of the mud and lugged her all the way home, where she dumped her straight into the tub, after a nice worry-scolding by her mom. It was then, Haruka's mom said, a small smile gently gracing her lips, _

_"Kiroto brought me Kijinko, Haruka. He needed a sew-check-up, but I threw him in the washing machine first, so he would be nice and clean for you."_

_Haruka then proceeded up the stairs and over to the bathroom, where a sniffling blonde was drying her nice fluffy blonde hair, blue eyes bloodshot and squeezed shut when Haruka came near. _

_And she gave Kiroto a big bear hug and got her all dirty again. It didn't matter. Besides, Kiroto got the washing machine and blender mixed up all the time, anyway. _

_It still didn't explain her shoe, though. _

_And that, to Haruka, was a dear memory. One she'd always treasure. Especially when Kiroto got that habit again. _

"Look at me, Kiro-chan. I'm serious, here. WHAT are you not telling us?"

That shifting again, the slight alert of breathing gone a tad faster. Haruka resisted the urge to grab at the blonde's shoulders, but did it anyway. A decade of not seeing her was something that could be erased with a familiar touch, or so she figured.

It worked.

"'s not m-h-use.."

Old habits died hard, too. Squinting down at the suddenly-sheepish blonde, Haruka ground out in a not-so-patient manner. Remembering Michiru was behind her and her partner- not to mention she wouldn't be any more if she did her target any unecessary harm- restrained her against any random acts of violence.

Just.

The sentence was barely a murmur, not even hardly a mumble, but Haruka felt that odd deja-vu sensation she'd felt when she was a kid and Kiroto had hidden things from her. That feeling wouldn't ever be forgotten, no matter how long she lived. Her insides were a messy twist right about now.

"What, Kiro-chan? C'mon, tell me, it's now or later, but I'm warning you-"

"It's not my house!"

Haruka gaped at the woman, her head bowed. Pointing at the cages around them, she yelled, "You got us IN here, Kiro-chan, now EXPLAIN to me-!"

"I'm-a-member-of-a-secret-organization-and-I've-got-to-get-some-proof-that-this-'crime master'-is-doing-illegal-things."

All this was said in about five seconds, but Haruka never really had any trouble understanding the hyper chitty of the blonde. Growing up with her had had its perks, good and bad, she had to admit. Yet this positively knocked her over. Kiroto. . . WASN'T the one they needed to tail and follow?

Haruka stared in shock over at Michiru, her eyes widening. If so, how did HER secret organization come up with the information and lead Kiroto was the crime master behind all this? And how did Kiroto even fit IN? A member of a secret organization? What?

Looking back to Kiroto and seeing the panicked look in those blue eyes she'd once known so grudgingly well, she whispered,

"I'll be damned."

Behind them, the knob started to turn.

00000000000000000000000

A/N: That last sentence is really creeping me out. (hint: I was writing this when the power went out at five in the morning- on paper- NOT a good way to go, but good non-the-less ^^) For people wondering where I'm getting my ideas (you're out there, right? ^^), I'm like a magician- I pull them out of a tall hat. If it bites me, I write it. ^^

So, basically, I'm really random. Being a libra can do that to ya. ^^


	6. You're Not Giving Me Much Choice

A/N: Hmm, and the mystery starts to unravel. . . When this isn't even supposed to be a mystery. ^^ - These titles are getting wierder and wierder- not to mention, longer. ^^

DISCLAIMER: Pretty girls attacking ugly youmas belong to awesome Naoko Takeuchi!

**You're Not Giving Me Much Choice**

**(But Then, You Usually Face The Truth When You Look At It Differently)**

Michiru wasn't a rabid fan of anyone or anything that had eyes and used them to peep on her, showering or not.

So when she noticed the small crack in the doorway and a pair of purple orbs peering at the three of them inside, she didn't stop and think- she slammed the door with a climatic bang.

"Eeek! Eeek! Eeek!"

Outside she could hear the hysterical cries of pain a chimpanzee let out.

Silence.

Then. . .

*BAM!* "Roar, screech! Raah, nyahahaha! Traaah!"

And Michiru paled.

She turned to Haruka, noting the disbelief in those piercing green eyes. Michiru had heard what Kiroto had to say, had been in shock, too, when she'd figured out the numbers didn't add up, but had recovered more quickly than her blond counterpart.

She'd had to, the animals were going berserk on the other side.

"Haruka? Kiroto-chan, what are we going to do?"

Michiru winced when an audible crack was heard, and a white hoof made its indignant appearance near her head.

"Come on, guys, THINK!"

Staring urgently at the two blondes, their eyes wide when they realized angry animals were shredding the door behind her to pieces, Michiru groaned. C'mon, they were PROFESSIONALS!

Haruka had been an agent even before Michiru had arrived at the job, had been assigned to teach her the basics and show her the ropes. And Kiroto had to be, since she was assigned this job and had gotten them in here without alerting the owners of the house.

"We know you're in there! Come on out, and we'll let you leave in one bruised, battered, barely-breathing piece!"

Oi. Scratch THAT.

Michiru took note that the dumb-sounding male who voiced the threat liked to use words that somehow associated themselves with 'hurt'. Yikes.

Skittering hurriedly to the other side of the room, Michiru pulled the panicking duo after her. Pointing out the window to a convenient pool six stories down, Michiru looked them both in the eye and thrust her hand out in a shake.

"I'll see you two later?"

Seeing her partner's 'stubborn look' coming onto those handsome features, Michiru grinned and lightly reached up, tweaking an ear and kissing the opposite cheek. Pulling away, she winked, whispering,

"Deal"

before turning to Kiroto and motioned her a thumbs up.

Taking a nearby lamp off the table beside the nearby cages, Michiru swung it around and smashed the window. Her initial panic when the window cracked but held shifted into deadly-training when the glass broke, scattering into a million pieces below, and she threw back a last grin as she balanced on the windowsill.

"Eeek, eeek! Oo, oo, ah, ah-ahh! Eeek!"

Again instinct took over as a pair of leering eyes appeared in front of her, and she planted a fist in the chimpanzee's ugly mug before she dove gracefully into the water below.

Before she hit, she dimly heard Haruka's concerned yell morph into a daring 'yaaargh!' as she dove in after her partner, Kiroto soon behind.

One thing was certain, Michiru thought, kicking freely under the water, dark in spite of the odd lights emanating from the bottom. Tight clothes were good for something other than seducing hot women.

Hot women with blond locks and a swirling green gaze on a windy day.

She did a small flip in the water, giddy inside.

This was her element.

00000000000000000000000

Haruka *glub-burble*d under the water, her leather clothes sticking to her skin and making her want to moan in pure bliss.

The water was a delicious warm, and with Michiru's shirt up, stomach exposed and showing, her grin lighting up the whole pool, it was Heaven.

*YANK!*

Oi.

No, it wasn't quite Heaven. For one, Kiroto was pulling like a drowned cat on her waist, and while Michiru's smile was a beautiful scrawl of sexy, the pool was alight with colored lights, all coming from a small door at the bottom and center.

A door. . .?

Pointing to it, Haruka dived down, lugging a terrified Kiroto behind her. More than likely she'd remembered the swamp from back home and was instinctively panicking. Touching the intricate patterns on the four-by-four foot door, Haruka felt a surge of something tingle up her arm.

*Release me from this prison, please. . .!*

Green eyes widened, then narrowed in surprise and wonderment. There was someone calling to her, speaking to her out of something akin to spiritual connection, and Haruka knew she'd felt this before.

She'd felt it on the winds, on the skimming breezes over the ocean waves that one time when she'd walked on the beach with Michiru, held hands with her as they'd ran for a nearby cave when the sky had opened up and the heavens had rejoiced their joining.

*Yes, please help me out of here. . .!*

The voice sounded again, rough and hoarse, and Haruka thought it sounded as if the speaker was female- a young girl of not teenage years. Shy and tentative, it resounded in her head, and Haruka frowned.

Someone had trapped her there.

And she vowed that someone would pay.

The waters stirred, swirling chaotically around her, but Haruka paid it no mind. While there was no knob to the door, the inscribed characters practically gleamed. Summoning something inside of her, perhaps her soul, Haruka traced those patterns until she memorized them full in her head.

Her mind ached, something was blocking her. . .

"Ummph. . ?"

Warm. Warm and soft, something was touching her, touching her so intimately, yet the gentle pressure was only on her forehead, delving into her mind, easing her pain and soothing her lost cool. . .

_Haruka._

She tried to blink, tried to force her eyes open, because Michiru's lovely voice was inside her head, resounding just like the other one, gentle and sounding smugly amused. She then figured out, the aqua-haired woman must be touching the inscriptions also.

Tentatively, she reached out with her mind.

_M-Michiru?_

_Yes, Ruka?_

Now at that she DID blink, and gasped. What stood before her was a smiling Michiru, her trim waist flaring out into a beautiful ocean-blue gown, the colors swirling around her and hiding the pearl of a tail underneath.

Michiru was a mermaid.

_Y-You. . .!_

_. . .Yes, Ruka, but. . . look at you._

Haruka looked down and gasped again. Suddenly, she burst out laughing. Snickering uncontrollably, she gave herself another once-over. Clad in gold, Haruka Teno'h had been redone over in feathered trimmings of fluffy wings popping out gently to her sides, the slightest shifting in her movement making her send out major gusts of winds.

Warm.

A regal crest was embroidered on her chest, done over in an eccentric style of graceful hawk, diving for its prey. Fire seemed to erupt from her feet and blast up to layer her hair once again, settling down atop a feminine tiara of Sky King.

She felt weightless, and it was like flying atop the heaven skies and swooping down into the fields of ocean blue, touching the surface with the tips of her wings and rejoicing in the alive feeling as Michiru swatted her with a wet wave from below.

Haruka Teno'h had been reborn.

With this power, she'd save the young girl trapped within that small door, and possibly, the life of one who would see another day with their future in bright eyes.

She was a phoenix.

00000000000000000

Kiroto stared at the glowing beings in front of her. Haruka-chan had turned into something that vaguely resembled a bird, but when those piercing green eyes opened, she knew she was something much more.

Michiru-chan had morphed into something easier to understand. Fore-going the obvious topless ways of mermaid-ism, she was a perfect specimen of the sea.

Without even moving, Kiroto could feel the obvious power they held leashed inside of themselves and shivered- she couldn't help it:

SHE POKED THEM.

Suddenly, chaos seemed to grip the walls of the pool above, and the 'sea' and 'wind' around her erupted into a ball of explosion. Kiroto was spun backwards, and it was like trying to swim against thousands of currents and waves, each battering you and stealing your breath with each stroke and pull you dared try.

***RABOOM!* **

Darkness consumed her, but Kiroto was pretty sure, before she passed out, warm hands held her steady and gave her a small peck on the forehead.

A resonating whisper, and Kiroto let peaceful calm heal her.

_'It's not your time to die.'_

She took comfort in that.

000000000

A/N: Cliff-hanger! ^^ (An' I used to hate those- I'd writhe, I'd scream, I'd be all over the place and my Dad would have an amusement fit when he'd see me going berserk. Yes, stories do that to me.)

Hint: There were a couple of hints in this as to who was behind the 'door'- hope you can find 'em! ^.^ - Don't worry yourself over it, though, it's no big deal. Just testing out a small 'theory' of mine. ^^ Hope you enjoyed!


	7. What We Truly Are

A/N: Hmm. . . ^^

DISCLAIMER: Now I'm SURE Naoko Takeuchi didn't mean for her wonderful characters to be. . . all wierd like I'm making them? ^^

**What We Truly Are **

**(Before We Were Meant To Be)**

Michiru wielded the sword that appeared in front of her out of nowhere, awkwardly guiding the currents into a haphazard submission.

The pool was in pretty much total chaos, and if Michiru hadn't been turned into a mermaid and a natural swimmer, she was pretty sure she would have drowned. Speaking of which. . .

"Kiroto-chan!"

Flipping her tail about her urgently, she sensed the water for the taller woman, but it was no use. With the pool's frame quaking about above and the water in defiance to her call, it was hopeless. She hoped Kiroto had found a way to safety.

Startled, Michiru turned when she felt something brush her shoulderblade. Seeing her partner's wry grin behind her, she smiled.

"Hey, I see you found a mirror. Want to trade it in for a sword?"

Michiru gestured to the sparkling gem in Haruka's hand, then to the half-formed sword in hers. They were magnificent pieces, but somehow, Michiru thought she'd be better paired off with that mirror than the sword she now held.

Some may have called that vain, but she could practically see the oceans within that glassy frame come to life and beckon to her. Handing the sword over to Haruka hilt-first, she grasped the pulsing mirror- and froze.

_*Claim me once more, Neptune, and I shall do your bidding.*_

The tingle she'd felt when she'd touched the door on the pool's bottom below morphed into a tsunami of unleashed emotion.

The sea.

The ocean.

They were calling her, she was going to drown, she needed submissionn and something to live for, be it important or not, taboos not on hold, society and their opinions of what she held dear be damned, she only lived once. . .

"H-Haruka!"

A dim cry.

And she was in Haruka's arms, and the pool's water had calmed.

The ocean was hers once again.

00000000000000000000

Haruka practically roared when her fingertips brushed the sword's precious hilt, the weapon practically jumping into her open palm.

There had been a large gash in the sword's blade, and Haruka had almost cried when she saw it, the solid steel not something inhumane as it would be, but a gaping wound of a fellow comrade on the ground, something that could be healed with a tender touch and time.

Now formed into the magnificent blade it once was, gleaming and sharp with the knowledge it had gained Haruka back to it, it snuggled contentedly in her palm and seemed to vibrate and purr in amusement.

Sighing herself, she smiled at the soft feminine croon wounding around her, drawing her into a deep calm. She belonged. Right there, in this serene tranquility.

_*Took you long enough to find me, Sky King.*_

Haruka was about to retort back in a flirtatious manner, like she would usually, but then realized it was as if she were hitting on herself. The sword seemed to sense this and batted against her fingers in a laugh.

"H-Haruka!"

The laughter was ended, though, when Haruka heard her partner's cry, and she willed herself to dive over to a fighting Michiru. She gasped when she saw the slumbering dragon reflected in that dark mirror, but grit her teeth.

This was Michiru.

She would do anything for Michiru.

Hell, slaying a dragon wasn't much work, not when she had her long-lost limb of a sword in her hand. But. . .

_*The dragon is her, Haruka. The sea will not strive if you harm it. Use your bond with her instead.*_

Bond? What bond?

Then Haruka remembered the way they'd both sought comfort in one another, had both blushed like crazy when they'd first looked into each other's eyes. Michiru had let loose something inside her that she didn't even know was there, she didn't even feel or know was inside herself, and she wanted Michiru by her side until she was at her dying breath, even forever more after.

Drawing ever closer to Michiru, she took the mirror and watched as it flared an angry gray, then soothed down into a peaceful aquatic blue as she pulled it into her chest, embracing the dragon within and her love's hand wrapped around it.

Michiru soon followed, with a shuddered sigh, into her arms.

0000000000000000000000

Kiroto flinched as something hit her in the nose.

Rain. . .? How could rain get under the water and hit her while she was in the pool. . .? OH!

Kiroto lunged up and drew in a lungful of sweet air, then sobbed hysterically, clutching the first thing in front of her. Soft, silky, warm, PERFECT for a cry-pillow. A rumbled growl. She froze, then, and opened her eyes.

_*Honestly, couldn't you be someone ELSE other than Beast Master? Jesul-san, do we HAVE to follow her?*_

The whiny rasp belonged to a wolf. And not just ANY wolf. A humongo, all-over-the-place pelt, yellow-fanged, pupil-slitted, WOLF! Kiroto shivered under that hot gaze, staring straight into those golden-flecked eyes, and narrowed her own.

They looked so warm. . .

Tension, tension, then. . .

"I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE ANIMALS!"

Kiroto scrambled to her feet and did a little jig. Unbeknownst to her, many people who see a twenty-seven year old female trying to do the worm with a six-year-old's maturity by a churning pool due to unknown reasons and looking like a beached whale, get a kick out of life.

"H-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAahahahahaaaa!"

The blonde woman stopped abusing the eyes of many animals that had gathered around the pool's edge and looked to her right. She flushed.

A little girl squatted near her, a long scythe situated on the end of an overly-long staff, purple eyes large and smiling. Shoulder-length hair accentuated the freedom those shoulders felt, loose and curved, and Kiroto wondered dimly, who WAS this person?

She voiced her question and almost fell over and back into the pool.

Luckily, the large wolf she'd fallen in love with a moment ago lunged over and snapped her shirt by the collarbone, tugging her back to safety. Under normal circumstances, she would have wondered why the wolf hadn't just broke into her jugular vein and neck and killed her, but this was pretty dire in circumstance.

She now took the fact as something of a miracle. She was the BEAST MASTER!

Putting aside that little tidbit for later chewing on, Kiroto relayed the information in her head. This was something almost of a joke, but ever since she'd seen Haruka and Michiru go extreme rare awesome in transforming, she wasn't THAT surprised.

"You do pretty well in impersonating a crime master, and that worm was. . . unique. But you see, you're not the only one who has used my name and trashed it. Thank you for trying to find my 'crimes,' though, since it broke me out of my prison. You see. . . I'M the real 'Meijin Hanzai.' Hotaru Tomoe."

Kiroto looked into those young eyes, and age was not a factor there.

Hard and cold, they spoke of amusements a child would normally have in their life not tried, the loneliness and pain one had when they were absolutely genius. It wasn't this that attached her to the hurt little female hunched before her, hunched before her animals.

No, it was the reaction. . .

Her whole persona was transformed.

Gone was the hard-stared female, in place an adorable, giddy little girl.

"Do you want ice cream?"

"Oh, it's been so long. . .! Yesyesyeysyesysyeyseyseys! Yahooooooooooo!"

Kiroto smiled.

0000000000000000000000

A/N: Okay, this is for the chapter before this one- I'm sorry that I made Michiru punch the monkey. Maybe I should have had her push it or something. . . Still, I don't like animal abuse, no matter what animal, so please excuse that one thing.

Anyway! How's it going so far? ^^ (As usual, I'm writing down whatever pops into my mind.)


	8. We'll Get Through This   Change

A/N: Okay, so for this one, I've been wondering, if you give fish air resuscitation, will you have to give it through the gills? ^^ This WILL apply to this little bit in a moment. . .

DISCLAIMER: Naoko Takeuchi has seen her creation of Sailor Moon through the end, and I'm just a fanfiction writer who has a crazily vivid imagination. . . ^^

**We'll Get Through This. . . Change?**

**(Somehow)**

Michiru rolled over onto her belly and drew a ragged breath.

Air.

She was on land.

So why was it so hard to breathe?

Struggling to right herself, she glanced down at the heavy tail that was her two feet. Flipping it, she scattered the water in the sky and smiled as the sun shone down and made the droplets sparkle.

Sun?

Inner instinct told her not to panic, and she glanced around. The whole area was cleanly kept, and if one didn't know what had happened last night, it was as if it had never happened. Except for all the glass scattered at the bottom of the pool.

The DRIED-OUT pool.

Suddenly, her common curiousity won and Michiru tried in vain to remember if mermaid were considered fish. And if fish could breathe out of water. Du-uh.

Work, brain, work!

Yes, she knew the majority of fish couldn't breathe out of water, but she remembered playing with this certain fish when she was little, and it had flopped out of the well and slapped her senseless in the face when she poked it. . .

The the gray thing had flopped to the ground outside the well and made vain little splashing attempts. DRY splashing attempts. Before it, well, died. But not because of lack of oxygen in water. Oh, no, it was because the cat had pounced on it and had rid it of its guts.

Michiru shuddered as she remembered that. Yes, a mudfish. Or something like that, that was it. Well, she didn't think she was a mudfish, since that mudfish's scales had been a slimy dull gray, not sparkly and blue like hers was.

Breathe, she told herself. Besides, how bad could it be?

"Ungh. . . M-Michiru, you kind of stink like canned tuna. . . Oi! Michiru, are you okay? Oh, my God, you're turning blue- oh, wait, you ARE kinda blue to start with, M-Michiru, hey. .!"

She looked down and was stunned when an eagle-like Haruka peered up at her, her eyes slitted in predatorial worry. Something was off, there was almost a look of hunger in those piercing green eyes, even though her words were concerned and almost panicked.

*peck*

"Eeep? H-Haruka, what're y- ow, dang it, what're you DOING?"

Michiru pulled away when her partner's head suddenly snapped forwards and her regal mouth clamped firmly down on her neck. A claw-like grip snagged onto her waist, and Michiru squirmed as Haruka drew back and pecked forwards again.

Looking at those confused green eyes, Michiru wondered what was wrong.

"H-Haruka? Ow! Hey, stop it, or I'm gonna slap you. .! EEEKK!"

"Oh, God, WHY do you have to be so shiny? M-Michiru, aaugh. .!"

And Haruka picked her up.

Struggling, Michiru looked at those eyes, and she saw for the first time the feral lust in them. A blast of wind, and Michiru realized Haruka had spread her wings open in a snap. Muscles bunched underneath her, and she realized they were going to be airborne in a matter of seconds.

"W-Wait, Haruka. .!"

*peck*

"Prey usually struggles more, Michiru."

*FLAPFLAPFLAPFLAP*

Michiru gasped as the world fell away underneath her. Instinct took over, and it was all Michiru could do not to scream when her partner landed into a tree's bushy branches, flailing wildly as a bird does when it lands with prey in its beak.

"Mmm, Michiru, why do you have to sparkle. .?"

She watched in concern as racer lowered her head and nipped again at her neck. Squirming slightly, Michiru wondered dizzily what would happen to her if she tried flopping to the ground a couple sixty feet below.

The sky was a nice golden hue, and it reminded her of Haruka's eyes when they'd flashed that feral notice, clouds dotting the perfect horizon around neighboring mountains. Even though she hadn't had time to wonder about it last night, Kiroto's place really was magnificent.

On the border of non-civilization, the mansion stood proud and regal as it showed its proud exterior to the world. Of course, Michiru didn't have time to worry about that now, Haruka had her lips and teeth to her collarbone, and she was afraid she'd be ravished as a meal than more-than-friend lover when this was over.

"Haruka, stop it, you bad little hawk, get off- whoa, o-ohh, yeah. .!"

If Michiru could hear herself, she'd probably blush. A second before, she'd just let out the sexiest groan she'd ever let out in her LIFE. Haruka drew away, her gaze lidded and hot as she grinned at her, the gold glitter slowly parting to reveal that intimate green of her eyes.

"Yes, Michi?"

Blushing fiercely, Michiru wished to anything she had on those tight jeans and t-shirt and could climb down trees as fast as a monkey could. Gently but firmly pushing Haruka away, she smiled nervously and backed away, glomping onto the amused racer when she started to slip.

"Y-You're not hungry, right?"

Smiling gently at the nervous woman, Haruka reached out and softly eased away the stray hairs that covered her forehead. Michiru sighed audibly when her partner shook her head.

"No, Michiru, I'm not. I just brought you up here because you needed some water."

What?

Cocking her head to the side, Michiru pondered what Haruka had said and couldn't come up with any plausible explanation. Water, in trees? Had Haruka gotten more than bird-brain when she'd taken on the golden hawk's form?

"Heh, see, here. Trust me. . ."

And Michiru shrieked when Haruka took her by the shoulders and dunked her into the branches. She struggled at first, wondering if her partner had lost her mind, but then felt the cool wetness on the soft branches.

Almost instantly her breathing was easier, and her skin felt as if she had taken a thousand baths, she was so refreshed. How had Haruka known. . .?

"You knew. . ."

A simple smile, the dimple coming out on those adorable hawk cheeks.

"Yup. I mean, c'mon, I needed to fly around, and it rained last night, with all the pool's water flung around on the branches. Go figure, right?"

Michiru laughed and slung an arm around her partner, loving the feel of soft silken feathers underneath her hand. She was a bit scaly, she realized, but the blue tinge wasn't too bad of anything. Edging closer to Haruka, Michiru sighed, then glanced down towards the mansion.

"We've got to go back and find where Kiroto is, maybe collect some pictures of the animals we saw last night."

A huffed grunt, and Michiru smiled again when Haruka shifted under her, taking her in a firm hold from her lap. She was warm and trembling a bit from the cold branches, so Michiru hugged her tight, making sure the wings were at full attention before they lifted off.

This time, with her not moving too much, Haruka showed off her newly-acquired soaring skills, and they circled above the mansion before landing quietly in the large lobby of the room they'd been in last night.

Giggling softly, Michiru gave a gentle peck to Haruka's cheek and was nuzzled in return. They were giddy from their earlier high, but intensive training from the secret agent companies back at work made them go on full alert again.

". . . Haruka?"

"Hmm?"

Michiru turned to her partner, brow furrowing as she realized her predicament. She knew she was blushing a bit, but she couldn't help it. Nothing had really prepared her for the changing into a mermaid, and while it was helpful last night, right now it was a big hassle.

A REALLY big hassle.

"I can't walk."

She loved the force her blond counterpart put in her answer, the wholesome dedication, but Michiru knew it was unprofessional and just plain time-consuming. Shaking her head, she gestured towards the full water tank near the edge of the wall.

Thankfully clear and free of any suspicious clumps resembling seaweed, Michiru pointed to it and patted Haruka's right wing, knowing her touch would make the blond automatically turn. It was something she'd discovered one night, when they'd had to share a bed and room during training.

While true for basic necessities and training, the other members of the organization had been more than willing and happy to group the two together, saying it was for the 'bond' of partnership to set in and they'd be able to rely on each other more fully.

Anyway, they'd discovered they both shared the need to cuddle with stuffed animals at night, and while Michiru's was a plushie dolphin and Haruka's a beanbag race car, it was no different than saying they wore pajamas to bed.

Except the organization had banned them from bringing any 'extra equipment' not suited to the mission, so they'd had to leave their cuddle buddies home and 'rough it'. They'd both come to the mutual agreement they'd share pillows and cuddle the pillows while sleeping on them, but it had been practically impossible.

Haruka was a complete dominating cuddler, hugging the whole thing while Michiru lay on top of hers, which resulted in really embarassing situations. Finally, at around eleven at night they'd just given up and angrily cuddled each other, trying to get into each other's bubble.

Surprisingly, both had fallen asleep immediately.

Michiru had been the first one to wake, and by accident she'd realized Haruka tilted towards in near her hand when she pressed lightly. She'd confirmed it one mission when they'd had to dodge some dangerous missiles. Haruka had been surprised, but then she shook it off with a joke that she now knew who was pushing her buttons.

Light bantering soon ensued, and they'd come to a tight friendship.

"Haruka, I know I'll just slow you down. You'll have to find Kiroto by yourself and get some evidence. I'll stay here- hopefully I can make myself useful and keep guard. I'll whistle real loud if someone comes, okay?"

She saw the determined glint in her partner's eyes that signaled the usual storm of argument, but Michiru cut it off and carefully dove into the tank, not putting too much pressure on Haruka's arms as she did so.

Air seemed to breathe through her skin, and Michiru let out a breathe she'd been holding in reserve throughout the skies, unconsciously worrying if her air supply would dry out. Looking out the glass at Haruka, she blew her a small kiss and winked.

"Hurry back, Haruka! Then we can see if we can turn back to. . . humans!"

Her partner nodded, determination clear on her face. Smiling, Michiru leaned against the cold glass and wondered if she should tell Haruka later how cute she looped hopping side to side as she fluttered through the halls.

Nah, she decided.

She'd keep that information to herself.

For now.

00000000000000000

Haruka hopped through the halls, trying as best as she could to keep quiet but failing miserably as her wings brushed the large corridors with every breath she took.

The racer cursed as she stumbled, flapping instinctively. She knew she couldn't fold her wings in, she needed them out to be as intimidating as possible if she ever ran into those animals that had attacked them last night.

Risking a small hoot, Haruka whistled a low note that Kiroto and her used to use to when they'd went hunting. They used to have all kinds of things many kids would find cool nowadays, she realized.

But they'd let it all go when Haruka had declared she needed space from her adopted family and had gone after her dream, to become a top racer for Japan. After achieving that, she noticed her family or Kiroto hadn't contacted her, and she immersed herself in saving innocents from the streets, brawling against anyone who picked on anyone weaker.

The organization had spotted her then, when she'd saved a crippled man who once belonged to the organization. He had recommended her there, when he saw Haruka didn't really have anyone in the outside world and had the capabilities to easily pass the middle workers.

She sighed and righted herself. No time for a sympathy remembrance trip. Hopping over to the living room, Haruka remembered the cameras and crept low. It wasn't hard with her bird-like body, and Haruka found she could double herself over easier than usual.

Letting out that same low whistle, Haruka smiled when she heard a dim hoot of a wrong-pitched bird. Kiroto never did have the talent to hear herself whistle, which is why she never really attracted the small animals, but she did have some kind of atmosphere about her that drew the animals to her, almost like she'd ensnared them with a magical trap.

Soaring over lightly to the door she'd heard Kiroto call from, Haruka gave up stealth and started to call out, starting to get a feeling of fear when she heard the sound of snuffled barking. Why? She never had any problems with dogs. . .

"WHOA!"

"Wait, Jesul-chan! No, aaugh, she's my FRIEND!"

Haruka squeezed her eyes shut and groaned chirpily when a rough tongue about ripped her skin off her face. Whapping the sniffing snout with an irritated wing, Haruka snapped, zooming over to Kiroto and hiding behind the shorter blonde.

"Just WHAT- hey, you can. . . talk to them?"

Blue eyes appraised her new features, and Haruka scowled defensively when her childhood friend smirked. Nudging the. . . wolf. . . with her foot, Haruka growled back at it when it raised its lips and sneered at her.

"Nyaaa ta you, too, furry pelt!"

Sticking out her tongue, Haruka turned at a small giggle and felt a grin split her face when she saw a little girl, probably not even over her tens, trying to cover her mouth and her giggles. Hopping over to her, Haruka presented her head and almost felt like a fool when she squatted and preened.

"Hey there, I'm Haruka. Who're you, huh, little dark-haired cutie?"

She practically felt the smile whirl on the wind when the little girl laughed this time, presenting her with white teeth and sparkling purple eyes. Holding out her hand, Haruka took the girl's and shook it, professional.

"I'm Hotaru. Thank you. . . Thank you for taking me out of that seal out of the bottom of the pool. You don't know how squished it was in there!"

Haruka blinked.

This girl. . .?

"You. .?"

She watched as the girl nodded, tilting her face to smile again at her, and Haruka felt something inside her start to melt, become soft like mother's connection and father's protection. Gesturing helplessly to Hotaru, Haruka tried to pull away.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her, and when Haruka looked back into those wise, lonely orbs, she thought of something, then clung onto it determinedly. Remembering her partner in the water tank, Haruka took Hotaru's hands in hers and whispered fervently, wishing she were better with words.

"H-Hime-chan. . . Can I be your Haruka-papa? I-I've heard from Kiroto that you didn't have any parents. I-If you don't want, then you don't have to, b-but, you should meet my partner, I mean. . . She could be your Michiru-mama, if you wanted. Please, Hotaru."

When she saw the tears in the little girl's eyes, Haruka shook herself mentally. What the heck was she doing? Proposing adoption, or simple heart-breaking connection to a child? What if she couldn't provide for her or make her happy, make her smile, like her own parents hadn't been able to when she'd been in need...?

"-Haruka-chan? Haru-chan! Oh, my God. .!"

And Haruka blinked again when hands enfolded around her, a familiar scent consuming her from inside out. Something was right, everything in the world was better again. . .

"Sets-chan? Sets-chan, is it really you? SETS-CHAN!"

Haruka could feel herself losing all kinds of dignity as she turned and half lunged into those always-open arms, the familiar red eyes smiling and happy as she threw herself into her childhood friend's arms, she missed her so much. . .!

Pulling back, Haruka blindly took her childhood friend's hand in hers and Hotaru's small one and pulled them like a maniac towards the cages, back to where Michiru was. Calling over her shoulder to Kiroto, Haruka called her over and practically broke a leg trying to pull all her most important friends to her.

Michiru.

Once she got to Michiru and gathered them all, they'd be family again, like she'd never really had! Laughing, Haruka gathered them all in a hug and about jumped into the tank where Michiru was, trying to get her out and explain to her like she would her favorite toy, her favorite time of day, everything was great. .!

For once in a long time, Haruka felt at peace.

The mission could wait for a while.

This was her family. This was her life. This was the best moment in her life so far. Haruka felt whole once more.

000000000000000000000000

A/N: Pretty sudden of Haruka there. ^^ But I guess this version of Haruka really wants a family to call her own and settle down with. ^^


	9. Let's Sort This Out

A/N: And now here comes a really random post of danger in the water! ^^ Bu-u-u-t, since you know me so well and how I wri-i-ite, ^^ you know randomness becomes me. .

DISCLAIMER: Naoko Takeuchi, all is peaceful in the earth from youma thanks to your characters from Sailor Moon. ^^

**Let's Sort This Out. . .**

**(All Peaceful-Like)**

Michiru snarled, flipping her tail back in a powerful stroke.

The water wielder had relaxed against the aquarium's floor, sighing contentedly and wondering about their mission before something made her look up. A dozen piranha were staring hungrily at her, their jaws open and tiny red fangs showing.

She didn't have time to wonder where they'd come from- they dove in for an attack.

Even transformed into the fastest sea creature there was in the ocean's depths, Michiru knew she was going to have to be extra careful against a whole pack of flesh-eating sea creatures. Fish wasn't really her forte, being one to avoid eating sea-food if she could, but she knew that eating fish made a person's bloodstream flow faster.

Michiru had enough brains to assume that, if she became a fish, then technically, she was what she ate, and her blood needed all the thickness it could provide in the underwater currents, since piranha were like mini-sharks and went crazy when they smelled blood.

One tiny scratch from them and Michiru would have to worry about bleeding to death.

Almost dancing among the ocean's currents, Michiru wondered how she knew where to dive, where to flip in the water, finning her arms out to do a complete twirl to avoid the snapping jaws, then mentally shrugged.

She'd turned into a mermaid- how much better equipped could she be to face the dark waters of piranha alone?

Propelling herself off the tank's thick glass, Michiru ricochetted off and slammed into the multiple drooling scavengers ready to chomp her to bits and winced when most of them slammed into the opposite frame, shattering the glass and struggling to get free of the sharp jagged edges poking out from the impact.

"Michiru!"

She looked over when her partner called for her, and grinned triumphantly, giving the blond a happy thumbs-up. Looking behind her partner, she saw a little girl who cuddled another woman's leg, and Kiroto right behind them, loosely holding the nape of a humongous wolf.

There was something familiar about the green-haired woman that made Michiru pause, and that was a mistake. Hearing a feral hiss that could only come from an enraged fish, Michiru turned, but too late-

"MICHIRU!"

And Haruka was beside her in the water.

0000000000000000

Haruka dove into the aquarium, cursing her innate stupidity.

If she hadn't called to her partner, if she hadn't distracted her and just dispatched of the idiot little fish instantly, rather than gape at what was happening, if she'd only been less determined to show Michiru what could be theirs, a family-

"MICHIRU!"

Bubbles surrounded her, and Haruka instinctively flapped her wings, grimly smiling when she noticed the swarming fish slamming, one by one, into the broken glass and shuddering themselves into unconsciousness.

Paddling awkwardly over to Michiru, Haruka gestured upwards, then flapped to the surface. Breaking to air, Haruka inhaled deeply and pulled Michiru up to her, hurriedly lifting them both out of the water and flopping onto the carpeted ground below.

"Haruka-papa! A-Are you okay? Setsuna-mama, c'mon, hurry!"

Startled, Haruka drew in a choking breath when the small dark-haired girl's arms wrapped around her neck, knocking her backwards into Michiru's shoulder, yet she relished the feeling of breathlessness, of the arms warm and caring around her.

Grinning over tiredly at Setsuna, Haruka regarded her old friend with a short laugh. "Get Hime-chan off of me, Sets-chan, she's gonna choke me before I can be a good father." Affectionately pushing the small girl off her, Haruka turned to Michiru, flipping her bangs out of her eyes with a curt snip of movement.

What met her eyes made her gasp, almost.

"Michiru! Oh, no, Michiru, NO!"

Haruka about fainted when she saw her partner, leaning heavily on her side, slumped and eyes closed. A small trickle of blood was flowing out of her wrist, and at an alarming rate. Panic was consuming her, no, she couldn't lose someone else, not now. . .!

Rushing to her side, Haruka took Michiru's hand in hers and pulled her partner into her lap, trying to staunch the bleeding with her hands, only getting her feathered fingers dirty in the process. The aqua-haired woman's skin was now turning an unhealthy pale, and Haruka yelled at Setsuna to do something, anything. .!

She dimly heard Setsuna's soft voice fading away as she ran to get some tissues, and before she knew it, Hotaru was there, pushing her gently away and placing her own hands over the small cut, now wet and red in blood.

Michiru. . .

"Haruka-papa, will you really stay my papa if. . . Michiru-mama turns back and stays alive?"

Haruka shook her head, trying to clear herself of all panic. Of course she would, why wouldn't she, Michiru wouldn't mind, surely, and she was laying there, bleeding, unconscious, she was going to die and leave her when she'd finally found a home. . .!

"Hime-chan, of course I will. M-Michiru-mama too, and Setsuna, so-"

And Haruka watched, eyes wide, when Hotaru beckoned Kiroto over from behind her and pulled the thick dark pelt of the wolf down, to where it was licking Michiru's cut and somehow slowing down the blood flow.

A dark crown of hair curled over her partner's unconscious form, and Haruka stared when the purple-eyed girl bent and gently sealed the wound with a flick of her wrist, a gentle shimmer of purple light coming from her hands.

"H-Hime-chan?"

Haruka's eyes widened when she saw Hotaru turn towards her. The girl's eyes were glowing a dark purple, but that wasn't what was alarming her. It was her form, her way of holding herself. Something was off-

"Haruka-san, your 'Hime-chan' may have saved your partner's life, but in return, since she borrowed my powers under the current seal of being a young girl not ready to govern me, I demand you raise her such as Setsuna is currently doing!"

The racer stood, frozen, wondering who this new being was in front of her, crouching low and wary near her partner. Michiru had stopped bleeding, and the deathly-pale color had gone from her face.

Well, the being had saved Michiru, and what was requested of her was what she was going to do anyway, so Haruka nodded and stood, taking her partner before the glaring being and putting her wings over the place where her heart was.

"I swear I will take care and raise Hime-chan until she becomes of age, just like a parent. Michiru here will be my partner in raising her, so. . . don't worry."

A flicker of a smile ghosted over the young girl's features, and Haruka realized that Hotaru was back and the dark presence that was there a moment ago had gone. Reaching up to take the small girl's hand in hers, Haruka pulled her down and drew her close to Michiru, smiling as she placed Hotaru's hand in her partner's own.

"Say hello to your Michiru-mama, Hime-chan."

Haruka watched as her partner murmured confusedly, then grasped the hand that curled about hers. Glancing up at the hand that appeared on her shoulder, Haruka was confused when she heard Setsuna's dark,

"_Riwaindo._"

-and everything was suddenly black.

All around her, Haruka could hear the enraged cry of animals and humans alike. Death had come to take her, it seemed, but Haruka was only glad she wouldn't have to see anyone leave her again.

Michiru shuddered, getting that same breathless feeling again. It wasn't so bad this time, she mused, knowing she'd avoided certain death in the aquarium Haruka had plucked her out of.

Haruka!

Groaning, Michiru squeezed the small hand in hers and rolled to her side, looking up into unfamiliar purple eyes. A roar was suddenly in her ears, and she curled in on herself, panting as something pelted her form.

The feeling was twisting inside of her, burning, growing outside in pained heat, and Michiru couldn't help but scream when her body arched, tail splitting apart into something she vaguely remembered as legs.

"M-Michiru-mama! Setsuna-mama, what are you doing?"

"Shh, Hota-chan, I'm just turning them back to when they were humans. It'll be fine, Hota-chan, see, look, they're humans again."

Michiru tried to breathe again, panted as she felt the heat leave her body. She now recognized the feeling. Almost unfamiliar, it was something she'd thought she'd left behind forever, and for good reason.

Growing pains.

Oh, she hoped to God Haruka wasn't having half the trouble she was getting back to human form, because if she was. . .

Clenching her legs together, Michiru flopped to her belly and rolled to her knees. She still felt the small hand in hers, and she smiled weakly as she looked up and saw the worried eyes of a small girl.

"Th-Thank you for being here, when I changed back."

A soft nod, the barest hints of a smile, and Michiru smiled back, trying to right herself. It was unnerving having legs again, it was almost like trying to walk after years of swimming, which, technically, was it.

Glancing around, she saw the familiar face of Kiroto, worry clear on her face, and she weakly waved a hand. The aquarium was shattered, water was everywhere, and the remaining pirhanas flopped around weakly, trying to get back into the puddles.

"Haru-chan? Hey, c'mon, earth to Haru-chan!"

Michiru looked over and saw her partner struggling to rise, eyes still closed, almost as if in a nightmare. Squeezing the purple-eyed girl's hand, Michiru weakly tugged at it, beckoning her down.

"Pet her hair, tell her she's not alone, that you're with her, and she'll be fine. Please."

A hesitant intake of breath, and then the girl was gone, rushing over to the blond-haired woman and gently pressing her hand to the top of her head and brushing downwards, cooing soft noises.

Michiru almost fainted when she heard the soft voice. It was the same one in the pool, before they'd transformed, but that wasn't it.

"H-Haruka-papa, come on, w-we're here for you, you're not alone, not any more, you'll be all right, please, Haruka-papa, wake up, Michiru-mama said she's with you, always. . ."

"S-She's Haruka's kid-?"

"Michiru-chan, no, wait, don't get the wrong idea."

"Kiroto-chan?"

She turned her questioning gaze to the younger woman who balanced on her toes beside her, a hand fisted gently in the thick furry pelt of a rather large wolf. Kiroto smiled, her lips quirked up in a pained manner from watching them change back into their normal selves, and she placed a comforting hand to Michiru's shoulder to steady her.

"Hotaru-chan, the girl, well. . . Haru-chan kinda adopted her, before and after she saved your life."

Michiru stared.

Looking over the blonde's shoulder, she saw the pained way Hotaru tried to keep herself from jumping in concern at her 'Haruka-papa' whenever racer groaned, and when she felt it wise, turned to glance hurriedly her way.

Hotaru.

Their- Haruka and hers- daughter.

A longing as intense as time filled her to the brim of her being, and Michiru nodded, tears coming to her eyes as she watched the little girl struggle not to cry herself. Dark green hair glanced off her daughter's shoulder, and Michiru righted herself finally, stumbling to her feet and pointing over. Kiroto lightly grinned.

"Oh, she's Setsuna-mama, Haru-chan's other beloved from back in childhood."

Michiru stared.

Well, this was getting interesting, and the mission was hardly if at all not complete.

000000000000000000000000

A/N: Well, Michiru seems to be taking this fine. ^^ Now how will Kiroto fit into this ball, and what about this mission that keeps getting put off when that's what they're supposed to be doing in the first place? .


	10. Settling In

A/N: Sorry this took so long. It's just. . . I'm lost and don't have many ideas. ^, But NO FEAR! ((Said the parrot_?_ in Swan Princess)) I'm just gonna slap whatever's in my head on piece o' paper and computer typing, and hope it comes out good! Yeah!

DISCLAIMER: After all this time, I still don't own Sailor Moon, since they and characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. BUT I got claim to Kiroto! ^^

**Settling In**

"You WHAT?"

Haruka winced, backing away cautiously from the frothing-at-the-mouth man and holding her hands up in a safety precaution. All five of them were now back at the main office of Planet Inc., a roundabout front for the secret Senshi Inc. behind it all, and they were currently being cross-examined by Mehido-san the top dog retired man himself.

"Hime-chan here, formally known as Hotaru Tomoe, was locked in some kind of seal under the pool and we freed her. Mehido-san, all the fat cats in political upheaval have used her millionaire name to get away with everything under the sun, and Kiroto here, from another company, used it also to try to get behind the scenes and grab some facts."

Hard eyes of steel silver scrutinized said blonde, and Kiroto smiled nervously as she waved a small 'hi!'. Haruka tried to swallow her laugh when Mehido's inner weakness for younger women appeared in a blush.

The man was an absolute otaku and went gaga over girls and anything that had anime or manga in it. Over forty-eight, he'd seen the first risings of Planet and Senshi Inc. from up out of the ashes, and he had a good foothold in the other companies around them in persuasion.

Kiroto was no match for him.

"So. . Kiroto-chan, do tell, did you have good intentions when you first started using the name 'Meijin Hanzai' and permeated the home of said female?"

Even without all her facade and bravado, Haruka could tell Kiroto was sincere as she stared at the man, matching his tone in all seriousness and placing a comforting hand on Hotaru's shoulder where the girl sat on Michiru's lap.

"I did, and I still do. After I'd revealed what was happening from behind the scenes, I'd let Hotaru-chan here reclaim her name and clear hers and mine from any blame. I will still do that, with or without your consent in this."

Kiroto was now in Mehido's space, frowning as she growled her truth.

Suddenly, Setsuna was in front of Kiroto, smiling apologetically at the older man and turning to face the younger girl. Her red eyes were smiling, though her voice held a small tinge of reproval. Kiroto seemed to shrink under her gaze, glancing over flittingly at Haruka.

"She means everything well, Mehido-san. Right now, though, we have all talked this situation over and have come to the conclusion Haru-chan here and Michiru-chan will adopt Hotaru here and welcome Kiro-chan here and me in their home. IF that's okay with you."

Mehido stared up into red eyes, the orbs deadly serious. He knew the case was hot, and with Haruka and Michiru, the company's most prospering partner living with the girl in dangered question, then it was a good deal.

Nodding, Mehido allowed a smile to come over his crinkled face, bowing slightly as silver hair lashed down over his right eye.

"One condition: I will give you two weeks to find whatever and whoever stole the name of Hotaru Tomoe and to clear it. Only then will I let you off house-free and everything. Besides,"

Mehido stopped in mid-sentence, twirling back from walking to the door and departing, smiling over at them and giving them a rather handsome wink, a small wave to Hotaru.

"it's way too early for you guys to be retiring."

Everyone blinked.

Before any of them could say or correct the silver-haired man, he was gone. Turning to Michiru and Setsuna, Haruka pulled Hotaru into her lap and looked over the dark-haired crown to Kiroto. Pulling Hotaru's cheeks in a gentle tug to make her grin, Haruka peered up at her childhood enemy.

"Kiro-chan, will you live with us? For now? You DID promise security to Hime-chan's name, and I'm sure we'll all have enough room. Besides, we're not ready to retire, and we can spar any time we want. Sets-chan'll be there, too, y'know, don't'cha 'member when you had the biggest cru-"

"OKAY! Jeez, Haru-chan, all ya had'ta do was ASK! I-I mean, just WHO with a HEART could resist this cute, adowable wittle fashe!"

"I'm sure you, Kiroto-chan, which is why Haru-chan used Hota-chan's 'adowable' face as bait."

Setsuna appeared next to Hotaru, kneeling at Haruka's feet and pinching the little girl on her lap. Her face was set in a smile, and Haruka grinned when Kiroto's breath hitched on the wind. After all the transformation action, Haruka had gained a bond with the winds and sky, and she was sure Michiru did the same with the water and ocean.

Rising, Haruka shifted Hotaru with ease from arm to arm and enjoyed her little girl's squeals of happiness. Michiru rose with her, and they headed out the door, laughing as Hotaru tumbled over Haruka's back and did a small flip into Kiroto's surprised arms.

With a small blush, blonde mischief-maker handed Hotaru over to Setsuna. Turning around the corner and bidding Mehido-san's secretary good-bye, they stepped into the elavator.

Michiru suddenly tugged on their arms, bringing all of them to an abrupt halt and lurching as the elavator made its way upwards into the real world and out into Planet Inc. and the world of humans and unlimited opportunities.

"Um. . guys? Where exactly are we going to stay?"

No one had an answer to that, but then Haruka noticed a newspaper floating on the winds. Inside, something called to that piece of paper, made her hands itch, and she willed it to swirl, willed the wind to make a path directly to them.

The paper drifted, seemingly teasing her, but Haruka grasped Hotaru's little hands and directed it at the colored slip, telling the small girl to watch it. Hotaru did, and soon the paper came down onto the head of Setsuna.

With a knowing grin at Michiru and Kiroto, Setsuna took it from her head and handed it casually to Hotaru, smiling at Haruka.

"Well, looks like we'll be staying here."

The ocean soothed the white sand, drawing its salty essence up onto the glistening wet beaches' smooth expanse, and all five females let out a collective sigh.

A lone seagull cried out its joy as the wind toyed with its wings, bringing in its playmates and letting it soar as the waves crashed gently against the entrance to the small cove right below the ancient cliff with the large weather-hewn boulders.

There seemed to be a magical quality about the secluded area, and even with the main highway a couple minutes' run from the sea's side, it was quiet. Haruka turned to her family and nodded at the hut clinging to the side of the coast.

It was almost dark, the stars coming out to a faint wind, the sea swirling languidly, restless despite all the attention the five girls were giving them. Turning under the dark sky, all of them let out a high whoop and raced for the cove, straight to their new home.

Somehow, trust had been in their souls at that very moment, and Haruka had raced her fingers over the soft pads of her cell phone, pressing the button for speaker phone and grinning as all of them crowded around the small device.

"Hello? Yes, this is Haruka Teno'h. . I'm calling to buy your house."

And that was that.

Now they stood in front of the majestic hut, its coconut-leaved roof waving cheerily at them as it beckoned them inside, inviting them to check out their new home. Stepping inside, Kiroto reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small flashlight, taking in her surroundings as she reached around and flicked on a switch.

"Cool!"

Hotaru's excited voice sounded, and the room that was filled with all kinds of dark, swirling lights, then easing down into a soft throb of purple and red color became something nice and welcome to the older women.

The furniture seemed to be mismatching lumps of comfort, and Kiroto gave a squeal as Haruka picked her up and whirled her into a nearby couch, then tackling Setsuna into a plump green chair. Dark red eyes flashed, and Setsuna grinned, beckoning Hotaru over.

With a bounce, Hotaru let go of the small bubble-head tiger she'd found among the small collection of bubble-head animals and jumped onto Setsuna's lap. Haruka smiled and lounged happily on the flowing water bed.

"Michiru! C'mere, it's just your style!"

The aqua-haired violinist peered startledly into the dark and smiled when she saw the mischievous twinkle in her partner's eyes. Catching the unsaid dare, Michiru stepped over a couple of throw pillows and landed on the bed beside the racer.

Gentle winds swirled into the house, and all of them shivered as they looked up and gazed into the see-through leaves of coconut branches, sighing as the skies opened up and a built-in heater blasted them with a nice warmth.

Serenity flowed through them, and all five of them about dozed into sleep right then and there. Then Setsuna stood up with a soft groan and peered into the next room. Hearing her childhood friend's gasp of wonder, Haruka stood, pulling Michiru with her and walking over to her housemate.

Kiroto followed, Hotaru pouncing on her and glomping on for a piggy-back.

"W-Wow. . ."

In the back room was something made out of dreams. All sorts of magical animals peered out at them from behind fake bushes, the paintings artistically real and vibrant as the newcomers stared around in awe.

Michiru broke the silence, padding forwards and reverently running her fingertips over the sacred carvings and brush strokes. With tears in her eyes, Michiru let out a soft breath and leaned against a strong pillar of sanded wood, relaxing and closing her eyes.

Haruka and Hotaru appeared at her side, a bit amused by their partner and new mom's reaction to the beautiful art stored throughout the whole room.

"You okay there, Michiru-mama?"

With a smiled sigh, Michiru nodded and bent down, brushing her lips onto the dark crown of Hotaru's head. Picking the smiling child up, Michiru nodded and turned back to the painting. It was of a mermaid, her blue, blue eyes staring deep into her soul and seemingly winking at her.

"Yes, Hotaru-chan. I'm wonderful. This is an amazing house, so far."

Kiroto tramped over to another painting and stared suspiciously at it, her pool-blue eyes narrowing. Reaching out a hand, she expected to stroke soft, coarse fur. Instead, she encountered drawn marble. Laughing self-consciously, the blonde straightened under Setsuna's questing gaze.

"I-I was looking for Jezul. For a minute there, that wolf looked exactly like hi-"

"That IS me, Kiroto-chan. Jeez, for a beast master, you could at least recognize one of your chosen."

Kiroto jumped, her head whipping back to stare at the great wolf emerging behind the broad frame, his grey pelt rippling as he left the painting. Nudging his master's shocked leg, Jezul twined himself around Kiroto and seemed to smirk at Setsuna when the woman glanced briefly at him.

"J-Jezul, where did you. .? How?"

"Kiroto-chan, I'm part faerie, 'member? Sheesh, even the kids can't seem to remember anything nowadays."

By now every one of them was staring at the large wolf curled in about himself, his proud tail swishing in agitation. Green eyes somehow flickered in annoyance at upcoming blue, then flashed black when he saw everyone staring at him, and Jezul snapped at the air, his fangs showing.

"What? Can't a faerie wolf have a bit of privacy?"

Setsuna seemed to smile then and leaned down, reaching for Kiroto's hand and pulling her to give the large wolf a big bear hug. Jezul leaned up into the hug gratefully, his large pelt trembling in a purr, and Haruka couldn't help but chuckle.

Suddenly, a thought occured to her.

"Jezul-kun, earlier, when we'd transformed and. . . Neptune and Uranus came to us in different forms, was there some sort of connection between that and faerie?"

Pure grey orbs looked deeply into her being and Haruka blinked, confused at the simple answer.

"Yep."

Before she could ask the most obvious question of how and what, Jezul was gone, back into the painted statue and rippling out the other side and who knows where. Kiroto rounded on Haruka, but before the blonde could patronize her for running the wolf off, Setsuna stepped in.

Calmly pushing Kiroto back into the front room, Setsuna called back a casual, "Look the house over for us, guys, I've got some stuff to talk about with Kiroto-chan here!"

Haruka shot Michiru a look but shrugged and hoisted her grinning Hime-chan onto her shoulders. Stomping around the room a good bit, Haruka nodded, satisfied that she'd looked everything over and pulled Michiru after her to look at the next room.

What she saw there left her speechless.

0000000000000000000000000

"O-hohohooo! This's GOTTA be a dream, don't pinch me Michiru, this is too good to be true! OW! Hime-chan, no, no, it hurts- oh! It's not a dream! Yes, yes, YES!"

Haruka pranced around the room, her hands over her head and shaking her hips and butt as she surveyed their new home. In the new room, there were cars everywhere. Seemingly of all shapes and sizes of perfection gleamed at her, the wheels rugged and purely circled as they hugged the flat of ground and gripped the earth in something akin to worship.

Sleek lines dominated all cars, but Haruka was speedily sizing up which ones had fatal flaws and clapping her hands in glee. While all of them were in perfect condition, the racer could see small tweaks a mechanic and car lover would love to get their hands on.

Oh, baby. .!

"Er-hem."

Racer turned and smiled sheepishly, rubbing her hands together and on a spare rag the last owner had hung on the nearby wall. The wall itself was covered in wrenches and simple but efficient tools and supplies, and inwardly Haruka screamed in joy.

Michiru and Hotaru were looking amused at her actions, but something in their gazes told Haruka to tone it down a little. Aww, what the heck. Laughing, Haruka ran to pick up her little girl and twirled her around. Michiru giggled at their side, and Hotaru leaned down and whispered into her ear.

She nodded, grinning.

"Michiru-mama! Haruka-papa gets to lift you now!"

Haruka almost laughed at Michiru's trapped expression turning into one puzzled smile. Setting Hotaru down, racer winked at their daughter and turned to Michiru. Holding out both her arms, Haruka gathered her precious partner and hugged her, allowing her to settle down before lifting her slightly.

Michiru's breath caught, and Haruka almost forgot to breathe herself.

Heaven.

Skin to skin, touch to touch, they were partners, in danger and in fun, they would forever be.

"Haru-chan! Michiru-chan! Us too, us too!"

Kiroto and Setsuna burst in on them, their faces split into the biggest grins one could have. Haruka laughed and put Michiru down, snuggling a soft nudge into the folds of her hair and letting go. Pouncing on Kiroto, she hefted her up and threw her to Setsuna, who grumbled but caught her with ease.

Hotaru tugged on her pinky, a big grin on her lips.

"C'mon, Haruka-papa! We need to check out the rest of the house!"

Haruka smiled.

This was home, because ever since they'd stepped in, it had revealed their secrets.

0000000000000000000000000

A/N: Meh. . . the plot's running away like a pair of horses being driven by a squirrel pumped full of coffee. . ^^; Still, I'll get back to it one day. As of now, let's just plunk them all in the house, where it seems to fill their one and every desire! .


End file.
